


云中醉梦 (Drunk Dreams Within The Clouds)

by Lyanhwa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Ancient China, Angst, Boys' Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Historical, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mystery, Original Fiction, Politics, Romance, Thriller, War, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyanhwa/pseuds/Lyanhwa
Summary: Ye Qiyu (叶棋宇), a highly regarded and respected scholar who begged for food scraps on the streets as a child, gets tugged by the red strings of fate towards Nangong Airen (南宫爱仁), a hard to chase and even harder to please high-class courtesan who grew up unyieldingly in a poverty-stricken area. Both having experienced similar highs and lows, a bond was quickly developed between them from finding common ground. However, unbeknownst to them, peace within the kingdom would not last very long as civil wars ensued when a neighbouring country opened Pandora’s box. Will their love be able to last as both of them go down different paths albeit in pursuit of the same goals?
Relationships: Jiang Xiwen/Yun Helan, Luo Yuetian/Chen Zilong, Ye Qiyu/Nangong Airen
Kudos: 1





	1. First Prologue

He silently bowed his head, hurriedly crawling over to the near-expired loaf of bread thrown to the ground before him by a passer-by. Tearing it in half, he ran to the back of the alley, his gloomy expression suddenly mellowing into a smile. "Ruowen is going to be so happy when he sees this!" he whispered to himself.

At the end of the dark alley was a small boy, perhaps of 4 to 5 years old. His face was chubby and fair, truly nice to look at – but sadly this boy was dressed in a patched-up robe made from a rice sack Qiyu had stolen. "Ruowen, look what your older brother got for you, a loaf of bread!" His eyes fluttering open, Ruowen quickly got up and ran over to his brother, awe and admiration overflowing from his eyes. To him, his older brother was like a deity, so loving and kind even though he had been nothing but worthless baggage.

"Brother, you're the best!" he chirped, a wide smile painting his face as he took his half of the loaf carefully, not wanting to drop the precious food his brother had gotten for them. Qiyu patted his head, sighing in content. Then, pulling his brother by the arm, he sat him down beside him as they chewed the bread slowly. Food, even the most basic like bread, was a luxury they couldn't afford; hence why they would always eat bit by bit, trying to savour what was hard to get.

However, life now was good enough for them, as long as they had each other's company. With that thought in mind, Qiyu gently stroked his younger brother's hair with a tender look in his eyes, promising himself that as long as his brother was alive, he would always have a reason to fight and to survive.

"It seems that the moon is smiling at us tonight."


	2. Second Prologue

"Hey! Get back here, trash!" He covered his ears, running away as fast as he could. It was the third time he had to resort to stealing this week. Guilt didn't haunt him that much anymore, but fear did – it hid in his silhouette and followed him everywhere he went. But food didn't come easily, especially since the start of the Great War a few months back.

The commoners suffered as a result of the nobility's greed and worthless pride, and that suffering was even more so for the destitute people drifting on the streets.

Finally stopping to catch his breath, Airen gasped for air as he looked around cautiously – what he had stolen could be taken away from him in the blink of an eye; that was how it was like in the slums. Just as he was about to take a bite from the apple in his hands, he felt himself fall backwards, the impact of his fall making a loud thump.

3 seconds – he didn't even need time to process what had just happened because it wasn't a new experience. Exhaling coldly, he hardened his expression, swaying unstably as he got up to walk into a different alley. The harsh cold wind pierced his dry cheeks.

He walked listlessly, eyes focused on his feet to distract himself. "Who're you?" A sombre voice rang out from the back of the alley which saw little moonlight. Biting his lower lip, he cursed inwardly, but answered anyway. "Sorry, I just wanted to, um, rest here. If I'm bothering you, I could go somewhere else."

A stifling silence. Just as Airen was about to walk away with a bitter smile hanging on his lips, the boy spoke. "It's... fine. You can come here, it's alright." His eyes widened, "I can?" he whispered, except it was to himself instead of the other boy. Taking gradual, light steps, he approached the boy.

"Wh-," he inhaled sharply; the little shards of moonlight which did touch upon the dark end of the alley lit up a trail leading to the solemn boy's eyes. Behind the boy lied an even younger child – but age didn't affect his looks. Unlike the older boy who was a soft yet still masculine beauty, the child was completely ethereal like a fairy.

The boy pursed his lips for a second before opening his mouth to talk once more, "His name is Ruowen." Airen nodded blankly, "Is, uh," he swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his gaze shifting onto the boy, "Is he your brother?" "Mmn." "And, your name?" "Ye Qiyu," he mumbled. A brief but suffocating pause took over.

"...Yours?" Shyly breaking the silence, Qiyu nervously stared at him. 'First friend. Make your first friend, Qiyu,' he repeated – over and over without end – in his mind. The boy in front of him was truly beautiful; a sultry beauty, yet it didn't feel dirty nor uncomfortable. Would his name be as beautiful as him? Perhaps, but then again, any name would be made beautiful by him. "Nangong Airen." 'Ah... Undoubtedly, his name is beautiful too.'


End file.
